Popular Girl
by Mrs. Peanut Butter
Summary: Edward Cullen didn't know what to expect when he made the bet with Rosalie Hale, but it sure as hell wasn't this. He's in way over his head.
1. Prologue: Popular Girl

_When she walks in the room, every eye in the place_  
_Turns to follow her every move_  
_She's arrived on the scene in her diamonds and jeans_  
_World class - she's got nothing to prove_  
_It takes a long time to know her, she gives it up a little at a time_  
_She's gettin' what she wants_  
_She's a popular girl_  
_Settin' those hearts on fire_  
_Everybody wants to be_  
_Part of her world_  
_She's a popular girl_  
_Such a popular girl_

-Popular Girl by survivor

OoOoOoOoO

She walked through the blue wooden doors, all smiles, flashing teeth, sparkling eyes, and swaying hips. Her long mahogany hair framed her heart-shaped face in bouncy, shiny curls. Her skin was a perfect porcelain color, marred occasionally by a small bruise, cut or freckle. Her doe-like chocolate eyes were framed by thick black lashes, and her lips were full and pouty, and a beautiful raspberry color. A silver necklace was wrapped around her neck, and she wore a blouse the color of the sky. A pencil skirt wrapped its way around her long slender legs, and a worn pair of blue converse was snuggled on her dainty feet.

Everyone's eyes gravitated towards her, like the moon to the earth. Whispers were whispered, comments were exchanged and the awe was almost tangible. No one could match this beautiful girl with the shy, nerdy girl who had transferred just a few months ago.

At the end of the hallway, Edward Cullen and friends watched on with wide eyes.

Emmett McCarthy's mouth dropped. "Dude, Is that Bella?"

Jasper Hale, equally shocked, said to the bewildered Edward. "You are soooo fucked."

OoOoOoOoOo

**Intrigued? If you have any feedback, please let me know ;).**


	2. The Bet

"_We must have courage to bet on our ideas, to take the calculated risk, and to act. Everyday living requires courage if life is to be effective and bring happiness."_

-Maxwell Maltz

OoOoOoOoOo

_Several months prior- June_

_EPOV_

I lay across the couch, sipping a glass of orange juice and watching my two idiot friends, Emmett McCarthy and Jasper Hale, play Xbox. _Boom… bang, bang….BOOM! _

Their building blew up and Emmett cursed loudly while slinging the remote across the room. "Careful, McCarthy, those are new," I drawled lazily while flicking a lock of my messy hair.

"Yeah, Em," a high voice from behind me sounded. "You almost knocked over my magazines!" My eyes slowly drifted to my sister Alice, and Jasper's sister, Rosalie.

We were born lucky, as some would say, with a gold spoon in my mouth. We were the children of a famous surgeon in Seattle, the McCarthy's ran successful clubs and restaurants all across America and the Hale's mother was a famous model. On the first day of Kindergarten, I had met Emmett and we hit it off quickly after I stole his cookies and he put dirt in my Bob the Builder backpack. We went through everything together, drinking juice, coloring, playing in the sandbox. Basically, we were inseparable.

Later, in fifth grade, Jasper and Rosalie, his sister, moved to town. Jasper, Emmett, and I quickly bonded over video games and throwing spitballs at Mike Newton. And Alice and Rosalie became best friends, somehow, probably doing girly shit like braiding hair and painting nails.

In middle school, it was no surprise we were popular. I mean, we were always cute when we were small, and in middle school, we hit a growth spurt. Sure, I was arrogant, but I had a reason to be. Apparently, I had a "lean, muscular body", "Sex hair", and "Emerald eyes to die for". _Hey, what can I say? The ladies love me, _I thought smugly. Yeah, and I guess Emmett and Jasper weren't bad looking either, and Alice and Rosalie turned out to be pretty good-looking too. We quickly climbed our way up the social ladder, until we were the people to be; the envy of the school, the people that guys wanted to be, that girls wanted to date and vice versa.

At high school, Emmett and Jasper finally found the balls to ask Rosalie and Alice out, and they quickly became the golden couples. And me? I found happiness in girls. I took girls out and wined and dined them, and after I was done with them, I kicked them to the curb. What I loved was the chase, making girls fall for me, and then breaking their hearts. _Hey, I never said I was a good guy. _I guess I always felt lonely, but hey, life was good, and while I couldn't say I was happy, I was content.

Rosalie and Alice settled down to the couch adjacent of me and watched their boyfriends play another round before Rosalie blurted out, "I'm bored."

"Oh, oh, oh, oh! Wait, I have news! So you know how the Chief of Police Charlie Swan has been fawning over the fact that his daughter Isabella is coming to stay with him?" Alice exclaimed.

"Of course I do. That's all he's been talking about since he got the news. Oh my Bella this, my Bella that. It's fucking annoying." I replied.

"Well can you really blame him?" Jasper drawled. "He has been alone ever since his wife left him."

"Yeah, he must be really happy that his daughter is coming to live with him." Emmett joined in on our conversation.

"Okay, so anywayyyyyys, when I went to the supermarket the other day, I saw her. She's really nice, I hope we can be friends!" Alice, ever the optimist, squealed with delight.

"What does she look like?" I questioned.

"Edward," Alice chastised, "You stay away from her! Because of you, I can't make any friends! They either always using me to get to you or they've already dated you. And, to answer your question, she's pretty, but shy and a little dorky. And she wears sweatshirts. _Sweatshirts! _ But she is nice, and she would be really pretty if she got some new clothes."

"Yeah, right." I mocked. "Girls only say each other are "nice" when they're ugly. I bet even you and Rosalie can't turn her pretty, and we all know how much you love and are good at, makeovers."

Rosalie bristled. "Is that a challenge?" Her tone was low and skeptical.

"What if it is?" I replied.

"Rose, don't. He's just-" Rosalie interrupted. "A hundred bucks."

"Three hundred." I volleyed.

"Two," Rosalie replied.

"Fine."

"Two it is."

"Shake on it."

I reached over, grabbed Rosalie's hand, and shook.

"You have to get Jacob Black to ask her out." Black was our peer and a complete asshole. He was like me, but his standards were high. He was almost as popular as me. _Almost. Not quite yet, Black. _I grinned smugly._  
_

"No interfering," she added.

"Wouldn't dream on it." I smirked.

_It was on._


	3. The new girl

"Things change. And friends leave. Life doesn't stop for anybody."

-Stephen Chbosky, "The Perks of Being a Wallflower"

OoOoOoOoOo

_BPOV June_

I sighed softly, peeking up above my Wuthering Heights book. I peeked to the left. The overweight man's drool hung out like a spider web. Behind me, a child kicked my seat. _Thump. _ _Sigh. _

I was on a plane, 30,000 feet up in the air. The buzz of the plane was background music in my mind, the other annoying passengers merely a distraction. I sank back into my world of Catherine and Heathcliff, and their passionate love.

It was back in March when my mother, Renee, met the proclaimed "Love of her Life". _Like this is the first time_. I snort. His name was Phil, and while I had nothing against the man, I knew he could take care of her, I couldn't help thinking it was his fault that I was moving to the drab town of Forks, Washington. My mother's beau is a minor league baseball player and traveled a lot. While I knew my mom loved me, I could see she was upset that she couldn't travel with him. I want her to be happy- of course I do- so I decided to move in with my father, Charlie.

While I was happy to be with Charlie, I couldn't help but to hate the town of Forks. It was drab and dreary, cold and rainy, all the things I hated. _Yuck. _

I was torn out of my book, when the intercom buzzed overhead. "We are over Seattle and preparing to land. It is 3:28 in the afternoon, the weather a dreary 42 degrees. Please fasten your seatbelt, straighten your seatbacks and return your tray to its proper placement. Thank you for traveling with American Airways."

_Sigh. Welcome to Hell on Earth. _

After the plane landed with a thump and a thud, we rolled our suitcases smoothly into the tiny Seattle airport. It was cold. _Shiver. Ugh, I hated the cold. _It was foggy outside, like a misty white blanket that wrapped the city. I wrapped my sweatshirt tighter around my awkward body, and collected my meager amount of luggage, 1 suitcase filled with essentials: clothes, toiletries, and books.

At the reception area, I looked around for Charlie. All I remembered was that he was a cop, so finding him was harder than you'd think. I looked around.

A round, balding man with a chubby boy with 1…2...3…4….5….6….7….8 stains on his shirt. _Nope._

A short, gray-haired grandma wearing a fur jacket. _Nope._

A teenage girl with dyed black hair, wayyyy too much black eyeliner, a black leather jacket and combat boots. _Nope._

A medium height, brown-haired man, intently watching the game on the tiny monitor in the corner. _No- Wait! Maybe._

I approached the man slowly and hesitantly. If he weren't Charlie, then I would be thoroughly embarrassed. "Dad?" I asked hesitantly.

He turned around. His hair was auburn streaked with gray, and his eyes were a serious-looking shade of dark brown, crinkled at the corners. His brows were furrowed and his voice was low and husky. "Bells?" His brows rose.

"Yeah, it's me." I was never a great conversationalist, and I guess neither was Charlie. I followed him silently out into the mist and stopped in front of a battered police cruiser. We silently got in and silently started the 4 hour drive back to Forks. I was glad he didn't feel the need to fill every moment with meaningless chatter, like Renee, and I felt a silent companionship with this stranger of a man that was my father.

There was nothing else to do, so I stared out the window and into the mist. As we drove, I noticed that things got more and more….._ green. _Really. Everywhere around us was green, green trees, green signs, green canopy of a sky, green everywhere. Around the 3 and a half hour mark, we finally passed the _Welcome to Forks _sign. The sign was also green, it looked battered and beaten by the years of rain it must have received. As we passed through town, I observed that the houses were small, the stores were minimal, basically only the essentials: a grocery store, and gas station, and surprisingly, a sporting goods store.

We passed down a winding drive, and finally arrived at Charlie's house. _My house, it's my house now too. _ The house was a dirty white, and maybe some 30 years ago it was clean. Charlie got my suitcase for me and opened the door. The inside was a shabby as the outside. The walls were yellow and peeling, the furniture old with stuffing falling out. I peeked in the fridge. Only fish and carrots.

Charlie led me upstairs. "Here's your room, Bells."

My room looked exactly as I'd left it 10 years ago. There was the same purple bedspread, the same yellow curtains, the same shabby desk, the same dinosaur aged computer. Everything was the same.

OoOoOoOoOo

Life at Forks settled into a routine. Every day, I woke at 9:00. I had cereal and then I went to work at my 10-3 shift at the Newton's sporting goods. After wards, I came home to read a book, maybe surf the internet. Every Wednesday, I went to the grocery store.

On this Wednesday, I had entered the store, and was searching for some marinara sauce, so I could make spaghetti. While I was debating against plain tomato and salsa, I high soprano voice chimed behind me, "Definitely the salsa. It has zest to it!"

I turned around and noticed a small, pixie-like girl standing in front of me. _Much like you._ She looks as if she has zest, and lots of it. She was adorable and beautiful at the same time. Her hair was black, and it stuck around her face like an array of spikes. Her eyes were a piercing blue, and a smile seemed permanently glued to her face.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen! I have a feeling we'll be great friends." Then Alice turned around and waltzed out of the store. I grabbed my salsa flavored marinara sauce in a daze and hazily walked to check out. The rest of the week, I couldn't seem to get that girl out of my head. I was unusually annoyed by her- she was way too perky- and seemed to rub me in the wrong way. Then I spent the rest of the week with a huge headache.

_Worst of all, I had a feeling she was right- we were going to be great friends._

OoOoOoOoOo

**Any thoughts? I love to hear them ****. Reviews are my drug. **


End file.
